1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable mount for an article such as a television set or the like, which allows the article to be rotated, tilted, and locked into the desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a movable vehicle, such as a mobile home, van, camper, boat, etc., it is often desirable to mount therein an appliance, such as a television, clock, speaker or the like. As experienced travelers appreciated, it is necessary to firmly secure a television set to prevent damage to the set during vehicle movement. Additionally, in environments where space is limited, such as a hospital or motel room, it is often desirable that a television set be mounted to a ceiling in such a fashion that the television can be oriented for the best viewing.
Thus, it is desirable that a mount for an appliance be easily adjustable to properly orient the appliance. Further, particularly when used in a movable vehicle, it is preferable that the mount firmly secure the supported appliance in the desired orientation. Although appliance mounts have been proposed in the past which are adjustable, all are deficient in their ability to firmly secure the supported appliance in the selected orientation. Therefore, it would be a significant advance in the art if a mount were provided which was adjustable and would lock a supported article firmly in place.